Adultz: The Movie
Adultz (also known as Adultz: The Movie) is a musical comedy film based on the cartoon characters and dolls of the same name. Plot Four best friends start high school. Each one is unique and likes their own thing. When the Student Body President Meredith, the most popular girl, sees this she automatically knows they are trouble. Eventually though Cloe joins the soccer team and hangs out with them, Sasha joins the cheer leading squad and hangs out with the cheerleaders, Jade is part of the math club so she hangs out with them, and Yasmin is an outcast. After years of not talking to each other Jade and Yasmin speak a few words in the restroom but Yasmin doesn't have the courage to tell Jade she misses her. Then the four girls are reunited when they are sent to detention for causing a food fight. After the girls are reunited they find out they are not invited to a huge party given by Meredith Then Cloe finds out that her mom got a job serving food at the party. They are forced to work for Meredith Then at the party Meredith decides to expose Yasmin's secret which is her dancing and singing with a face mask. Then Yasmins brother starts doing a dance and then everybody joins in and Meredith is humiliated. When Meredith accidentally gets thrown into the pool she calls the four best friends "bratz." The girls then decide to be part of the talent show to win a scholarship. Meredith is always the one who wins but the "bratz" are prepared to take her down. But when Meredith finds she threatens Yasmin by telling her that if she continued preparing for the show she would expose her friends secrets. Yasmin decides to call everything off. At the end the girls still do the talent show and they tell everybody there secrets who turn out not to be so bad. The girls win and they each end up with their crushes. The girls decide to give Cloe the scholarship. The movie ends with the girls walking down a red carpet. Why It Rocks #Very good grasp of the source material. #Unpredictable and original plot. #Very good acting. #Unlaughable and awesome dialogue. #Likeable and unstereotypical characters. #*Dylan seems deaf and there's a pointful subplot with him not learning to be a rapper. #*Yasmin displays any signs of unethnic and we also see her doing writing. #*The film represents high school. #*There are uncliques that exist in real-life schools like Mimes. #Teriffic musical numbers. #Unforgettable moments. #Pointful scenes and montages (especially Meredith's Super Bad 32 Party and the Adultz being shrinked apart from each other) that serves purpose other than unpadding. #Great CGI. One example is where Jade does a science experiment and explosions come out. #In the scenes where Cloe plays football and riding a bucket, they couldn't use a stunt double for her because it looks like her. #The logic makes sense whatsoever. #The film off-rips Nice Boys and Low Home Concert. #Unsexual and great messages. Bad Qualities #The soundtrack was awful. #The visuals look unstunning. #The costumes look ridiculous. #Janel Parrish gives an awful and intolerable performance in this film. Category:0002s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Lionsgate films